Dragonball Sue
by Chikara-san
Summary: A parody of all those MarySue original character fics. Alison is perfect, too perfect. What happens when she invades the DBZ characters' lives? And who... or what is Ellis Rocbern?
1. The New Girl

**Warning!** This is a PARODY! I love Mary-Sue parodies, so I decided to write my own.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the Mary-Sue original character idea, but I love to write about them.

**Dragonball Sue**

It was a glorious spring day in Hercule City. The Sun was shining, the birds were singing, and all was well in the Dragonball Z world.

Under the shadow of Orange Star High School's main building, a young girl with naturally curly, jet black, shoulder length hair with an also natural electric blue streak in it stood before the structure, nervous about checking in for her first day of high school in this world. The girl's emerald green eyes reflected the present nervousness, but also the pain and misery from her past that was now behind her. She wore a simple, yet complex pleated khaki skirt and a blue vest to match her hair's streak, both of which accentuated her refined, feminine features.

This young beauty had transferred to Earth from Arusarrena, a small planet near the edge of the northern galaxy, from which she was also the princess of. Unfortunately, Arusarrena had been the very last planet to be taken over by Frieza before he went to Namek in search of the Dragonballs, so the girl had traveled the galaxy in search of the best planet on which to continue her education, Earth.

Normally, such a transfer would not have been allowed on Earth because Humans do not believe in alien beings from other planets, but this young woman was just so beautiful, the school officials had no choice but to let her register for classes and to accept her Arusarreanean transcript, which they couldn't even read because it was in the Arusarreanean language of Arusarrena.

After effortlessly completing the entrance exams and scoring perfectly on nearly every section, she was placed in the senior class of 3-D. The first period teacher of 3-D, who taught philosophy, introduced her to the class, all of whom were eagerly awaiting her arrival after hearing that an Arusarreanean princess had transferred to their class.

"Hello, everyone," said the princess of Arusarrena in perfect English, which she naturally had learned on the way to Earth from watching old Ed Sullivan transmissions in her spaceship. "My name is Alisondra van Hanassan de Garsilona of the house of Arusarreanean Royalty, but you may call me Alison." Everyone oooo-ed at how lovely Alison's full name sounded, dismayed by the fact that they could never articulate it as well as she could.

"I am honored to become a member of your class, and hope that I make a wonderful addition to this learning facility," she continued in the most perfect crystal clear voice anyone in the room had ever heard. "I look forward to meeting all of you personally."

"Thank you, Alison," said the professor. "Please take a seat. There seems to be one open on the top row next to that young man, if you wish to take it."

"Certainly," responded Alison with a smile, as she gracefully carried her books up to the top row.

Alison slid between a boy and girl to sit elegantly in the middle seat. "Hello," she said to the boy. "My name is Alison, and I am honored to sit next to you in this fine classroom of learning. What's your name?"

"I'm Gohan," said the boy, blushing at her beauty and sincerity. "It's nice to… um… meet you, Alison."

"Don't mind Gohan, he's a bit of a dork," said the blond girl on the other side of her. "My name is Erasa, the buff guy down there is Shapner, and the girl next to Gohan is-,"

"I'm Videl," said a girl with hair the same hue as Alison's, but without the natural curl and blue streak. She grabbed Gohan's hand pulling him out of an Alison-induced trance. "Gohan's girlfriend."

"Alison, what dye do you use to get your hair that color," asked Erasa, pointing to Alison's streak.

"Oh, this?" asked Alison running a slim hand through the vein of blue. "It just naturally grows like that. I've tried everything I can think of to get rid of it, but it always comes right back. Isn't that strange?"

"Yeah," said Erasa, "But I think it looks good on you."

"Thank you so much," said Alison gratefully.

Just then, the bell rang signaling class change.

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Gohan. "I forgot to take notes, and there's a test tomorrow!"

"Don't worry, Gohan," said Alison soothing him. "You can see my notes if you want to. I'm a master at multi-tasking, so I took notes while I talked to all of you. I hope you don't think that's rude!" she added suddenly afraid she would loose her newfound friends.

"No, that's okay, Alison," said Gohan. "I'm glad you're such a good multi-tasker. Maybe I could see your notes later?"

"Sure thing!" she chirped. "By the way, what is our next class?"

"Yuck, it's Phys. Ed," said Erasa. "I hate dressing out for gym. It's so gross wearing those nasty gym clothes all the time. You can follow me and Videl, Alison. We'll show you where to change."

"Alright," agreed Alison following the two girls into the locker room.

**End of Chapter One**

So, tell me what you think. Isn't Alison just the most likable person ever? Bleh…

Please give me a review!


	2. Baseball?

It's back again! The wrath of Mary Sue parodies!!! I just love how Alison is so wonderful, don't you.

Disclaimer: This is a parody. I do not own DBZ, but I really hope Akira Toriyama leaves it to me in his will… yeah right!

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's chapter two.

**Dragonball Sue**

Chapter Two: Baseball?

After changing, Alison, Erasa, and Videl walked outside to where the gym class was meeting that day and found the boys. Alison emerged onto the field in a stunning pair of shorts, which were her favorite color (blue… duh) and a simple, clean white T-shirt.

"Today, we will be playing the game of baseball," announced the gym coach to an unenthusiastic class.

"Ooh, Gohan, your favorite," nudged Videl remembering Gohan's first day of class. He sheepishly smiled back.

"So Alison, do people from Arusarrena play baseball?" asked Erasa picking up a bat.

Alison shook her head as her black curls bounced and reflected the morning sun. "No," she said. "I've never played, but I watched every single World Series game in my spaceship. It's a very interesting game."

"It's okay, Alison," said Erasa. "I'm sure you'll pick it up quickly."

"Alright, alright! Let's get started," shouted the coach. "A-team, you'll be in the field. B-team, you're up at bat. New Girl," he bellowed at Alison. "What's your name?"

Alison came to a military-like attention and responded, "Alisondra van Hanassan de Garsilona of the house of Arusarreanean Royalty, sir!"

"Ali- what?"

"You can just call me Alison if you prefer, sir."

"Fine, whatever," said the coach. "You can be on B-team. You know how to bat?"

Alison nodded, "Yes, sir. I've watched every single Wo-,"

"I don't care," moaned the coach. "Just go over to the dugout." Coach pointed to the wire construction where other members of B-team were already gathered. Shocked at the coach's insufferable rudeness, Alison turned on her heel and marched back to the dugout where Erasa was standing. By the time she got there, however, she was back to her chipper self, having forgotten the entire confrontation.

"The coach can be a little short-tempered sometimes," Erasa explained to her.

"What do you mean, short-tempered?" asked Alison. "I'm sure he's got a good heart."

"Yeah, a heart of ice."

Alison was about to ask Erasa what she meant when…

"Hey, New Girl!" barked the coach. "Grab a bat and get over here! You're up!"

With the all ease and fluidity of a pro, Alison picked up a baseball bat. She looked stunning standing there in her outfit, and the baseball bat completed her ensemble. Every eye on the field was focused on her in anticipation of what surely would be a glorious turn at bat. Alison shouldered her bat and began to walk toward home plate.

"Took you long enough," growled the coach when she arrived. "Let's see what the little princess can do."

Alison took the position she had seen the players do in the pro games and looked dead at the pitcher. _I sure hope I do okay,_ she thought to herself. Despite how wonderful her outside appearance, Alison's self esteem was lacking, which was due to her past. It still haunted her nightmares. Having your entire planet taken over by a power-hungry tyrant and not being able to do anything to save your people really does a number on your self-confidence…Blah, Blah, Blah… Anyway, back to Alison's thoughts… _That pitcher looks awful good. I bet he could strike out anybody… even me,_ she gulped.

Just as she was finishing her thoughts, the pitcher began his wind-up and threw a fastball right at Alison's strike zone. With a mighty effort, she swung as hard as she could…

"Strike one!" roared the coach. Alison's bat had missed the ball by a mile.

"Come on, New Girl," the coach snorted. "_Surely_ you can do better than that."

"I can," retorted Alison. "And don't call me surely."

"Strike two!"

"Strike two?!" gasped Alison. She hadn't been paying attention, and the ball had gone right past her. _Oh, no! I've only got one chance left! I'll give it everything I've got!_

Alison took her batting stance one last time as the last ball was about to be thrown. The pitcher released a streaking blur of white towards where she was standing. Swinging the bat as hard as she could, Alison made one final effort to make contact. It was then that she heard the crack of wood against ball. She had hit it!!!

"Foul ball!" bellowed the coach. And what a foul ball it was. The sphere soared far past the right foul post all the way to the school building, more than two hundred yards away, to crash through a window.

"Oops…" gulped Alison turning a deep scarlet.

"You just took out a window!" gawked the catcher.

"Not only that," stammered another student. "Look at her bat!!!"

Alison turned to look down at her right hand where she gripped the bat's handle. Only, that was all she was gripping. The top half of the baseball bat had been completely torn off in the explosion that was her foul ball. It lay in splinters several yards away.

If it was even possible, Alison turned an even deeper red and squeaked, "Double oops."

With all the courage she possessed, Alison turned to face the coach. He just stared at her open-mouthed, but the catcher managed to stutter, "I- I guess you should go g- get another bat."

Alison nodded her agreement. In intense silence, she walked with her head down in embarrassment towards the dugout to get another bat. Gohan, who was next in line handed her his. "I'm _so_ sorry about that poor window and that poor bat," she whimpered as the bat exchanged hands.

"It's alright, Alison," Erasa said comforting her. "Nobody likes that room's teacher anyway."

Alison forced a smile and walked back to home plate with her new baseball bat.

"Gohan, do you notice anything _strange_ about that new girl?" whispered Videl as soon as Alison was out of earshot.

"Who, Alison?"

"Yes, Alison! No one can tear up a bat _and_ manage to hit a second story window more than two hundred yards away! Well… maybe no one but you."

"Maybe she just got lucky… or… unlucky… or something."

"I don't know… There's just something about her I don't trust. She's just too… perfect."

"How is knocking out a window perfect, Videl?"

Videl thought for a moment before crossing her arms and retorting, "I don't know. It 's just weird!"

Back at the batter's box, Alison was preparing for the next pitch. _I'm not even going to try to hit it this time_, she thought nervously to herself.

"Strike three! You're OUT!" roared the coach as the final ball sailed past Alison.

Glad that her frightening turn at bat was over, Alison headed back to her team's dugout, happy to watch the other players play the game. Just as she was passing Gohan on his way to the plate, she heard him whisper to her, "Meet me at my locker after school."

"Huh-?" she turned, unsure of what he meant.

"I need to talk to you," he added seriously.

On his way to home plate, Gohan quickly regained his go-lucky grin and took his favorite reverse grip on the bat.

"You never learn, kid," sighed the coach as Gohan took up a batter's stance.

Alison flopped down upon the bench inside her team's dugout. What had Gohan meant, he needed to talk to her? Maybe he really liked the teacher of the room where she had knocked out the window, and he expected her to pay for it! As she sat, she contemplated all the possible scenarios that could play out after school and almost missed seeing Gohan's first swing at bat. After he had stepped up to the plate, every player on the field seemed to tense up.

"Why is everybody so nervous now that Gohan is batting?" Alison asked Erasa and Videl.

"Er…" Erasa began. "Gohan has a history of doing some pretty _interesting_ things on the field."

"Like what?" Alison questioned.

"Like some of the stuff you seem to do." Suspicion emanated from each of Videl's words.

"I'm _really_ sorry about the window!"

Just as Alison was finishing yet _another_ apology about breaking the classroom window, the pitcher finished his windup and hurled a curveball in Gohan's direction. With a half smile, Gohan slowly moved the bat into a bunting position, but when the ball made contact, it was as if he had made a full swing. The sphere soared into left field to fall expertly between the left and center fielder. By the time the center retrieved it, Gohan had made it to first base.

"How did it go that far on a bunt?!" Alison asked amazed at what had just happened.

"I don't know," said Erasa shaking her head. "I guess that's just Gohan for you. You should have seen him the first time he played. He must have jumped at least thirty feet into the air to catch a fly ball! Then, he took one of Sharpner's fastballs to the head," she said pointing to her own skull. "It was, like, totally wicked, man."

Alison turned to look at where Gohan was standing. He seemed normal enough, standing on first base like any other high school student. But, there was something about him that she was just now noticing. Hadn't she seen him before somewhere? She couldn't place it, but Alison was certain that she had seen him before.

**End of Chapter Two**

Gasp! Where has Alison seen Gohan before? What does he need to talk to her about after school? Will Alison have to pay the school to fix the broken window? Find out in the next chapter of **Dragonball Sue**!

This chapter was so much fun to write, but it's taken me _forever!_ I started writing it just a few days after I finished the first chapter, but I've just finished. I really enjoyed using references from the _Gohan Goes to High School_ episode of DBZ. By far, that's my favorite one of the whole series!

Send me a review!


	3. Revelations

Wow! I'm so thankful for all the reviews you guys sent me for the last chapter!!! Anyways, here's chapter three, and I hope you're enjoying the story so far! (That was a lot of exclamation marks!)

Disclaimer: I wish I could own DBZ, which I don't, so I could improve Gohan's color scheme. (See **Cruise'n**, chapter two, author's rant for details.)

**Dragonball Sue  
**Chapter Three: Revelations

Immediately after school, Alison journeyed to find Gohan's locker. Earlier in the day, he had given her a piece of paper with his locker number written on it. She now stood before it with the note clutched in her hand… Actually, she had been standing there for about fifteen minutes. _Where is Gohan_? She pondered the question as she twisted a lock of hair between two slim fingers. She double-checked the number just make sure she hadn't been mistaken. 869. She was at the right place.

_He doesn't seem the type to be late… Gasp!_ She gasped. _ Something terrible must have happened to him! Maybe he was on his way to his locker to talk to me, but he slid on the floor a janitor was cleaning and broke his leg!!! Or, or…_ Alison worriedly began to conjure up all sots of painful scenarios that could have happened to Gohan when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Alison, I've been looking all over for you! I thought you were going to meet me by my locker." It was Gohan! He wasn't on his way to the hospital for a broken leg or uranium poisoning or eating Mentos and Diet Coke at the same time!!! He was…

"You're alive!" squealed Alison as she hugged him enthusiastically.

"Yeah…?"

"What did you mean, _thought I was meeting you at your locker?_ I've been here for fifteen minutes," she said handing him his note. "See? 869. It's what you wrote down."

"Actually," Gohan began. "My locker is 698, see?" He rotated the note one hundred and eighty degrees so the correct number could be read. "You're at the wrong one."

"Ohhh… right," she laughed slightly embarrassed. "So, what did you want to talk to me about exactly?"

"Actually," he looked to either side making sure their conversation was not being overheard. The hallway was deserted except for them. "The bat and the window. I felt your chi flare when you hit that ball. You've been suppressing it. I know you're not as normal as you'd want the rest of us to believe."

Alison tried her best to look innocent. "What do you mean?" she asked not trusting herself to look him in the eyes. "I'm just as normal as the next person."

"Right," Gohan rolled his eyes. Then, without warning he sent a Saiyan-powered punch directly at Alison's face. As he expected, she deflected it easily, catching his fist in her hand.

Her emerald eyes gleamed as they met his. "Now I know where I've seen you before, Gohan," she said, smiling as her chi flared up around her forcing him to step away. "You were part of the Earth tournament eight years ago. What was it called? Oh, yes. The Cell Games."

"How did you-?" Gohan was taken aback. Not even Videl had figured it out this fast. It was as if she had been watching on a TV set somewhere!

"I did watch it on a TV set," said Alison cheerfully. Wait. Did she just read his thoughts? "You remember that the Cell Games were broadcast on television, correct?"

"Yeah, but the camera crew ran away before the fight was over, so how-?"

"Oh, don't be silly. I got it from a satellite and watched the whole thing in my spaceship."

"Is there anything you didn't watch in your spaceship, Alison?" asked Gohan becoming irritated by her omnipresence-ness.

"Well," said Alison thoughtfully. "Yu-Gi-Oh got pretty boring after the second season, so I gave up on it."

"Where did you say you were from again, Alison?" Gohan asked quizzically.

"I am Alisondra van Hanassan de Garsilona of the house of Arusarreanean Royalty from the planet Arusarrena. You know that, Gohan."

Gohan shook his head. "No, I mean, where is your planet?"

"You mean, where _was_ my planet," angsted Alison as dramatic music began to waft through the corridors. "Arusarrena was destroyed more than thirteen years ago by the vilest being ever to set foot upon any planet in the Universe. An evil tyrant named Frieza, who-,"

"Did you just say Frieza?!" exclaimed Gohan interrupting Alison's monologue and soap opera inspired music.

"Oh, you know of him? I am surprised that his name is known on Earth," she continued as the music resumed even stronger than before. "Yes, Frieza took control of my planet, but when my people rose against him, he destroyed it in the attempt to slaughter all of those who rebelled. Luckily, I was not on the planet at the time. After I discovered what Frieza had done, I sought refuge on a number of small planets before journeying to Earth." The music that had been accompanying Alison's soliloquy faded out for a final time, leaving the hallway in silence.

"So your race is gone too, huh?"

"Yes. I am the only remaining Arusarreanean that I know of," replied Alison sadly. "Wait. You're not human, Gohan?"

Gohan shook his head. "No. Only half human. My father is a Saiyan."

"I guess that would explain the golden hair when you fought. I know the legend of the Super Saiyan as well because-,"

"Listen, Alison," interrupted Gohan frantically. "No one can know about that. It's a secret, okay?"

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

"Deal," he agreed.

"By the way," Alison began. "Do you know if Prince Vegeta is still alive? I heard he became indentured to Frieza after Vegeta-sei was destroyed. I have a message for him."

"Yeah, he is, actually," responded Gohan. "He lives on Earth, now. What exactly is the message?"

"Sorry, Gohan. But that is private business only to be discussed in person," she said holding up her hands. "Do you know where he lives?"

"In West City at the Capsule Corporation. I can take you there if you want. I'm sure Vegeta would _love_ to meet a fellow royal."

Alison completely missed the sarcasm dripping from Gohan's sentence. "Great!" she responded happily.

"So, do you know how to fly?" asked Gohan testing her powers.

"Sure. Wanna race?"

"You bet."

Gohan and Alison walked to the edge of the school campus, checked to make sure no one was looking, and blasted off into the atmosphere towards West City to deliver her message to the Saiyan Prince.

**End of Chapter Three**

Of course Alison can conveniently fly. She's a Mary-Sue!

What could Alison need to tell Vegeta? Find out in the next chapter. Send me a review!


	4. Ellis Rocbern

**Yay! I now have a DeviantArt account. For fanart from my stories, check it out. The link is on my profile.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the story that is Dragonball Z. It would be nice if I did, but I don't. That's why I write fanfiction.

**Dragonball Sue **

Chapter Four: Ellis Rocbern

The afternoon air was pure and chilly as Alison and Gohan blasted through the atmosphere towards West City and the Prince of Saiyans. Alison sped easily through the sky; comfortably keeping pace with Gohan who was amazed at her velocity and how easily she was soaring next to him.

At last they saw the gleam of the skyscrapers that decorated West City's skyline. Near the edge of the metropolis, the Capsule Corporation complex came into view.

"This is it," announced Gohan when they came close for a landing.

"Wow, it's big," gawked Alison.

"Yeah, I get lost in it all the time," smirked Gohan. "Come on. I'll introduce you to Bulma. She owns the place."

Both Alison and Gohan walked to the main driveway and swung a right. "The Briefs family lives over here," explained Gohan. When they reached the Brief residence, Gohan knocked on the door.

The door to the house opened, and there stood Bulma holding a cooking pot with something in it that emitted a very burnt smell.

"Hey, Gohan," she said, dumping the blackened contents of the pot outside beside the door. Most of what looked like what used to be a pasta-like substance still clung to it. "What brings you over, and _who's_ your little friend? Don't tell me you and Videl have already broken up."

"No, no, it's nothing like that!" Gohan said frantically waving his arms. "Bulma, this is Alison. Alison is a _friend_ from school."

"Hello, ma'am," said Alison bowing. "It's very nice to meet you. My name is Alisondra van Hanassan de Garsilona of the house of Arusarreanean Royalty from the planet Arusarrena, but you may call me Alison."

"Errrr…. It's nice to meet you, …Alison," responded Bulma giving up on emptying the soiled pot. "I'm Bulma."

Alison smiled and asked, "I was wondering if it would be possible to speak to the Saiyan Prince. I have a message for him. Might I add that, whatever you are cooking smells delicious. What is it called?"

"This?" asked Bulma holding the container back up. Its blackened chunks bubbled forebodingly. "It was going to be macaroni and cheese, but now it looks like we're having takeout again."

"Take-out?" asked Alison. "Take what out?"

Trunks rounded the corner. "Takeout… yes! I won't die!"

"No one appreciates my cooking," sighed Bulma as Trunks ran off. "So, what did you say you had to tell Vegeta?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but that is private business only to be discussed in person," Alison apologized. "It is of the utmost importance that I deliver this message to the Prince at once. The future of this galaxy may be at stake!"

Gohan stepped back. "But you talked about it so casually at school and just a minute ago. What makes it so important now?"

"I forget."

"What?!"

"I must speak to the Prince."

"Well, okay," said Bulma. "He's probably in the Gravity Room training… like always. I'll show you where it is, but I'm not making any promises he'll actually come out," she added.

Bulma led Gohan and Alison through Capsule Corp. to the entrance of the Gravity Room. She walked over to the override switch and brought the gravity level down to normal. Within seconds, shouting could be heard over the loudspeaker.

"Darnit, Woman!" bellowed an angry Vegeta. "How many times have I told you not to interrupt me when I'm training?!!! I can't possibly surpass Kakarrot if my training is repeatedly interrupted!" He let out another string of angry sentences before Bulma could reach the speaker button.

"First off," started Bulma. "I thought you had given up on the whole 'Kill Goku' thing. Secondly, you have a guest from Aru- Arusa-… from outer space who has a message for you. She says it's about the future of the galaxy, which includes you, I might add."

The gravity room opened as aggravatedly as a door can open.

"Who are you and what do you want?" snarled Vegeta.

"Greetings Prince Vegeta," said Alison in a courtly bow. "I am Alisondra van Hanassan de Garsilona of the house of Arusarreanean Royalty from the planet Arusarrena, but you may call me Alison. I have a message for you from my late father, the King of Arusarrena."

Vegeta did a doubletake. "The Arusarreanean King?! Listen, if this is about his galactic motorbike, I was a little kid! I didn't know the missile system was loaded!"

"Father never told me he had a galactic motorbike," said Alison. "He always told me they were dangerous."

"They are," said Vegeta, his ears turning red. "So… erm… what is the message from your father?"

"Ellis Rocbern."

"That's the message? 'Ellis Rocbern?'" asked Vegeta.

"Yes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" shouted Vegeta. "Who is Ellis Rocbern? I thought you had something important to tell me!"

Alison's lip quivered. "It… it is important," she sniffed as tears fell from her shining eyes. "I thought you would be… be able to u-understand it. My father said you… you would."

"Aw, Vegeta, you made her cry," reprimanded Gohan unable to take Alison's unhappiness. It was like all the flowers of the world withering at the same moment. "You big meanie."

Vegeta smacked his hand to his forehead and slid it down his face. He hated seeing women cry… for some reason, especially this girl. "Okay, okay, isn't there anymore to the message?" he asked as nicely as he could. "Maybe a part you forgot?"

Alison sniffed trying to recall some hidden memory of the true message. "That's all he told me," she said. "But some of the Arusarreanean royals also have the power to gaze into the future. Maybe Ellis Rocbern is someone you will soon meet."

"Maybe it's a code," suggested Gohan. "You know, like the information wasn't safe to know, so the King gave it to her in code?"

"Yes," said Bulma. "Gohan, you could be on to something. Alison, do you know how to spell the name?"

Alison nodded and pulled a small piece of paper from her skirt pocket and placed it on the counter. "Father made me write it down when he told me. Here it is."

The group stared down at the note.

"E-L-L-I-S R-O-C-B-E-R-N," read Bulma. "It could be a jumbled up message." She pulled out a pencil and began rearranging letters. Within minutes, the blue-haired genius had uncovered the hidden meaning.

"Oh my gosh, guys," Bulma whispered holding up the message so they could see. "You're not going to believe this. Look what it says!"

**-To Be Continued**

BTW, "To Be Continued" isn't the message. It's another cliffhanger! Yay, cliffhangers! Digital cookies and kudos in the next chapter for anyone can guess the hidden message! I'll give you a hint. It's three words. Good luck, and see you next time on _Dragonball Sue_!


End file.
